


Parties

by tembii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU lio and Galo at a house party, M/M, mentions of BDSM, some sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: Lio is bored at a house party Galo brings him too, he starts sexting with Galo for some fun, they get into a little mess.





	Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to the song "parties" by Turnover, took some direct lyrics for this, check it out if u wanna be in the head space for this fic. There are mentions of BDSM scenes in this as always 100% safe and consensual! No mentions of penetrative sex in this. Inferred that Lio is top if that matters to you❤️ Hope you like this if you read it kudos and comments are what sustains me❤️

The room was filled with people and lights and laughter, music and mingling, friends dancing and lovers leaning. It was after midnight and the party was picking up now. More people meant more booze and more booze meant more dancing which meant louder music and- it was all overplayed and overwhelming for Lio, standing next to his boyfriend who brought him- always bringing him to these caucus affairs- who only seemed so at place in the middle of it all. Galo... Tall, broad, loud, always extra, yep, he belonged here shouting excitedly with his friends, throwing back beers, highfiving people he didn't know and laughing at jokes that Lio always seemed to miss the punchline to even though his friends tried to including him in on it. 

Lio looked like he belonged in his tight fitted attire, his lithe body defined in black pants with belts hanging off his hips only articulating them further and a little white almost see thru top with a black jacket hanging around his shoulders in a way that made you wish you were too. His black buckled boots had a heel. Lio Fotia had style that showed. And even if he turned up at places he didn't want to be he still showed up looking better than you. He hung on closer to Galo's side, looping an arm around his waist, feeling people's gazes eye him up and down, something he was used to but at the same time, clearly sent the message back that he wasn't there alone. 

Galo wrapped an arm back around Lio's shoulder reflexively and Lio felt the bigger man's weight shift onto him, he's a little tipsy, his bro shoves a fresh can in his hand and Galo, talking a mile a minute, starts in on the cold one. Lio thinks he hears one of them ask him something, probably friendly conversation, but he's unfocused and not very interested. Lio sighs and shrugs Galo off, meandering away from them, slinking off to find somewhere to sit.

The living room couch isn't optimal as couples on there have already made it into a makeout situation, and he doesn't chance looking upstairs in a bedroom on account of what he's seen goes on in bedrooms before while he looked around at a previous party. One of the girls comes up to him and says she recognizes him excitedly, asking if he wants to dance. He shudders and opens his mouth to say something but out comes nothing, he's frozen, then the girl is pulled away with her friends and he's left to sneak out the back door. 

Some smokers congregating chilling on the stairs, not really a bother to Lio, too preoccupied sucking down their smoke to try and talk with him. He spots a trampoline and hops up on it, sighing heavily, letting himself fall back into it and feel it bounce gently under his weight. He never knows what to say at these stupid parties and he tries to look excited but he's paralyzed and nervous just to go. 

He stares up at the sky. There's not a lot of clouds, there's a lot of stars though. It's the middle of summer and still kind of warm. It seems like Galo went from bringing them to go to these house parties from every other weekend to every one instead. Galo. His pensive frown turned into a small smile and low, quiet laugh in his throat as he envisioned his blue haired boyfriend. He was drawn to him the way everyone else was at these events. Galo has a burning soul that just reached out warmed you, pulled you in, his laugh totally infectious, his affections shared freely. Even if he just met you he treated you like you're on the inside. Nobody got into fights if Galo was around because he made sure everyone was having such a good time. And he didn't do it on purpose it's just the way it was when Galo was around.

Lio sighed again lower and slower. He didn't love to entertain the fact he was possessive, there wasn't even really a way to tie Galo down and it's not that he wanted to either. He groaned at himself and sat back up quickly, the trampoline creaking. He kicked his feet back and forth thru the warm night air, closing his eyes and listened to the music seeping out the open windows back from the house, trying to distract from jealous feelings he didn't want to feel. He stood up and hopped to the middle of the trampoline, bouncing a few cautionary times before giving in to bigger bounces. He thought to himself that he should try to feel the energy. He thought about what Galo was doing right now. He hoped he was having fun and maybe playing drunk pool or drunk ping pong- hopefully NOT playing drunk darts like last time- and he couldn't help tsk'ing outloud and laughing into the dark, shaking his head at the antics Galo would get himself into. The music seemed louder somehow and Lio jumped higher, catching glimpses of rays of multicolored lights beaming thru the glass windows, playing into the shadows outside. His jacket slid off his shoulders and caught onto his elbows. 

Lio let himself fall down onto his back, the trampoline giving his body a few tiny tosses back up before settling again. When he stilled he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and texted Galo, "hey"

He waited and not after too long, honestly quicker than he expected, the screen lit up with a response, "wher yu at?" 

Lio rolled into his belly kicking his feet playfully in the air. He typed back, "can you do what I say?"

A few moments of anticipation and what came back, "what's up babe?" 

He smirked coy and tapped in, "go to the bathroom and tell me when you're there"

A quicker reply that read, "but dont have to piss.."

Lio hissed and sent back, "just do what I tell you and hurry"

He sighed and rolled back into his back, bringing his knees in, eyes never leaving the screen. He was bored of the party and making some fun for himself. 

"k m here...are you gona jumkp out ans give me a surprise?" the winky emoji shone at Lio from the screen. He scrunched his nose and laughed, replying back "no!!!! I just need a favor"

Galo tried calling him and Lio hit the red Reject button, phone calling was not part of his game! He speedily wrote in, "my favor is that I need you to send me some nudes" he licked his lips and waited.

When Galo finally replied it read, "am I drunky or did yo rele ju s solicte nudesfrom me?!"

Lio's eyes narrowed and he chuckled throatily, nodding as he texted, "myeah" he sent and followed up with "c'mon don't be a prude" definitely teasing his boyfriend along. 

Back inside the house in the upper floor bathroom Galo groaned and fell back against the sink counter, a little lightheaded n dizzy, very curious on what's gotten into that Lio. And also where he is? There's a knock on the door and it sounds urgent, Galo snaps into it and knows he has to hurry up so he doesn't get held back from the party too long and make everyone wait or worry. He grins and pulls himself up, shaking his head in playful dismay. He slides off his bomber jacket and rolls up his tight t shirt, revealing his hard, chiseled chest, slim waist. His athletes sweat pants hang down his wide hips, no underwear band today,- he's gone commando, and his defined abs are on display as he snaps the body shot. He sends it and shouts out to the person waiting he'll be just a minute! He waits to see if Lio is satisfied.

Outside Lio is waiting then the ping comes and msg downloading notification blinks as it loads and then he is presented with Galo's photo. His eyebrows jump up and he bites his lip, taking it in. He types in, just to be a brat, "nudes mean naked, take off your pants, don't hold back on me baby"

Galo is anxious to get back downstairs he's sure it's his turn now in beer pong, putting his shirt down and jacket on when he reads Lio's reply and curses, seeing he's not done here yet. He pulls down his sweats and looks down at his crotch and knows this won't do, his soft cock isn't exactly picture worthy when it comes to keeping his nudes game lit. He ignores the knocking on the bathroom door and quick flicks his camera roll open, slides a few screens down to a row of Lio's own nudes, back in their bedroom one night he snapped of him. He reaches his other hand down to his prick and thumbs it as he slides from a photo of Lio wearing nothing, laying on his stomach with his ass just exposed, to the next photo of him laying on his back with his hands between his thighs, his tongue hanging out cutely as he glanced up at the camera. Galo's dick is definitely awake now as he shakily slides the next photo over and it's a picture of Lio smiling eviliy, legs spread thrown over the edge of the bed, his cock pert and alert, making a "come hither" finger motion at the camera. Galo groans and starts jerking himself off harder, closing his eyes and remembering what happened next, taking Lio's sweet cock in his mouth and sucking him off, getting a face full of cum, and then Lio bending him over his lap and smacking his ass with his hand until his cheeks were red and dick swollen with anticipation, then Lio got the collar+leash and the wooden paddle with the heart carved into it and now Galo was stroking his dick even fiercer, falling deeper into the memory of Lio kissing him on the lips as he collared him so tenderly, stroking his face and calling him sweet things like "his," and "darling," and "baby," and Galo's favorite, "puppy." His body shuddered hard and he dropped his phone on the floor, sliding back down against the cool tile wall sinking into a puddle on the floor, spreading his legs and wrapping his other hand around his neck, feeling the ghost of Lio's collar on him when he clipped the leash and kissed him again, then yanked him down over his lap and paddled his ass red, hot pink, turned the back of his thighs purple, giving his leash sharp yanks choking him when he cried out and squirmed, the harder he shook the harder Lio pulled his leash and the more he gasped for breath, trusting Lio entirely with his body, knowing Lio knew his limits and read his body language, knew he knew what his sounds meant and was allowed to fall into sub-space, all in Lio's faith, something he would never ever break, and then- 

"Oh...Fu...ck....."

Galo panted rapidly and looked down at his hand, thick white strings of cum oozing down his fingers and wrist, his semi drunken state gotten the best of him paired with the photos of Lio and memories he totally jizzed himself and ruined his photo op for Lio! He rapid fired off a line of curses and closed his eyes, slamming his head back to the wall, then laughed and shook his head. He felt around for the phone and then snapped a pic of himself, disheveled, cummy, sweaty. As soon as he sent it there was a new pounding at the door and he JUMPED up, shook as fuck, nearly falling over his pants at his ankles shouting back at the door to just god damn hold on ONE fucking SECOND- and then the door swung open as Galo locked his legs together and threw his body towards the door to slam it back shut when he saw Lio and stopped himself in time from crashing into him. 

Lio's jaw dropped as Galo stood there, breathing heavily as if he had just run a mile, his face blushed entirely red, dick out, come all over his stomach- Lio really had nothing to say and then at the same time they both spoke up, words stumbling into each other at the same exact time- 

"What are you doing in here, Lio?! You just disappeared on me and put me through this? You like games?? How did you even find me? God, you're such a sadistic fuck can you PLEASE close the door?!"

"Look my phone died ok!!? I knew where you were cus I checked a the other bathrooms and I got bored inside and went outside then I dunno I figured it'd be fun to mess with you I didn't expect you to nut yourself off you big dumbass!!"

Lio kicked the door shut and they angrily stood before each other then they broke the space and collided together, Lio grabbing Galo around his waist and shoving him forcefully back to the wall, Galo cried out and stumbled, Lio pinned his knees against his to stabilize him and they kissed so hard Lio hissed, Galo's drunk breath stinging, his tipsy aim off and as he kissed Lio back his teeth sharply grazed his lips, he sloppily moaned and ran his hands up through Lio's perfect hair, grabbing a hold of the locks and messily making out with him, drooling as Lio stuck his tongue into his mouth and dug his hands firmly into his naked waist.

When he pulled back he darkly chuckled at Galo, stroking his damp hair back off his sweaty forehead and licked his cheek up under his eye, tasting a stray tear, probably from when he came or his embarrassment at being found. Galo turned into putty and slid dien th wall again until he was on his ass and Lio stood before him, hands in his hips, shaking his head. He said, "this simply won't do," and grabbed some towels, leaning down to wipe up at the mess Galo has made, muttering in about how he can't believe his boyfriend is no better than these party girls, useless, making themselves into embarrassments, a drunken slut, to which Galo whined and fussed, not moving to let Lio clean him, pouting when Lio restored to name calling. He felt Lio sliding his pants back up and he complied, getting back off the ground and letting Lio tie his jacket around his waist so he doesn't have to struggle to put it on his giant drunk boyfriend.

"C'mon, Galo, we're getting out of here," Lio commanded and Galo whined, saying he doesn't wanna go, but one sharp look from Lio is wll he needs to shut his mouth and let Lio take his hand and pull him out back into the hall and out from the party. Galo waves to his friends bye that call out when they see them leaving and Galo says he's catching an early night in despite it being very very late now. They're the first couple to leave the party a situation which Galo doesn't usually find himself in usually he's the last to go.

They're out into the side walk and the breeze is still invitingly warm, Lio breathes it in, calming himself, finally free from the party and gasps when Galo laughs and breaks away from him, dancing ahead of him, then spins and twirls, opening a hand to Lio. Lio steps forward and reaches for his hand, shouting after him, then Galo jumps away, drunkenly laughing, singing loudly into the night. His pants hang low as he shakes himself sloppily, his tight shirt inching up his body and Lio is aware of this, eyeing him like a starving man watching water, he chases after him and calls his name out again, Galo lowering his eyes to Lio and touches his own body seductively dancing as he can drunk, sliding his hands up his skin to his neck and face, caressing himself and then leaps away down the block again towards their apartment as Lio misses him yet again, growling frustratingly, running after him, yelling and then laughing, he thinks to himself that hes glad that they came, time moving slow, chasing Galo who shows off all the way home, his body moving the way that it should, yes, he's glad that they came and Lio thinks, "you make me feel good."


End file.
